A cone-type spiral slicer can include a blade along the sidewall for cutting a vegetable into thin strips. One of the defects of such devices is that they do not include the ability to selectively allow either wide strips or thin julienne strips to be cut in the same device and using the same blade, and they can be difficult to hold while simultaneously rotating the food item into the slicer.